Cacovida
Natural: "These creatures are unlike any other, they have a closer connection to the moon than any other beat. Most monsters are connected with the earth, air, or nature, but the beautiful Cacovida connects with the pulse of the moon, which gives it its signature light-blue glow. They are very intelligent creatures, and were one of the earliest species to be created." Rare: "The rare Cacovida is a nocturnal monster that can only be found once in a blue moon. Quite fitting considering it's just a regular Cacovida during a blue moon. Being close buddies with rare Whoodunnits, these two monsters are a perfect pair. Both being connected by the moon in some way, they are both able to understand what the other enjoys. One of the biggest subjects they enjoy bantering about are the newest sci-fi novels." Yay: "If you think all Cacovida are luminescent, you'd be wrong. The Yay Cacovida is less than vibrant, in fact, it's taken the appearance of a regular deer so as not to stand out while taking annual trips to our dimension, to help pull a slay. And don't make fun of its red nose, it was hit a long time ago, and it hasn't gotten better since." Description Natural: This monster is a large four legged deer-like creature. It glows light-blue, and has white eyes with black pupils. It has two antlers, one on each side of its head. The antlers have silver bells attached to them. Rare: The rare Cacovida is a black and dark blue version of the Natural variant. It has white bells with blue accents. Yay: The Seasonal Cacovida is a reindeer-like version of the Natural variant, it has a red nose, and red and green bells. Pronunciation Ka-Ko-vi-da Song The Cacovida plays sleigh bells by shaking its head. Breeding Natural/Rare: Knowwit + Skullus Dounno + Octochord Hakinnor + Whoodunnit Yay: Pochimpans + Dimensia Name Origin Cacovida is based on the words cacophony, and Cervidae. Cacophony is a bunch of noises sounding at once, similar to the bells on the monster's antlers. And Cervidae is the scientific name for Deer, which the monster resembles. Nicknames If you have a nickname, go here. Likes Whoodunnit.png Razzli Tree.png Bloofi Tree.png Babayag Tower.png * Whoodunnit * Razzli Tree * Bloofi Tree * Babayag Tower (Mystery Like) Trivia * Cacovida is similar to the seasonal monster Yool, but the Cacovida plays for longer than one beat, and isn't vocal. * Cacovida looks similar to Harry, and James Potter's Patronous, from Harry Potter. * It is the only Mental Monster to not have any black outlines. * Cacovida is the seventh Mental Monster to get a rare version, Jan. 3, 2020. ** It's also the first triple element Rare Mental. ** It's based around the thought of a blue moon, and how rare they are. ** It was released with rare Whoodunnit. * Rare Cacovida, and rare Whoodunnit are the first Rare Mentals to be released together, and to be released before the weekend. (Friday) ** This is because the full moon is exactly a week away, and both monsters have a close connection with the moon. * In rare Cacovida's bio, it references how it likes to spend time with rare Whoodunnit having witty bantering about sci-fi novels. This is in reference to the fact that they both have the elements of Knowledge, and Unknown. ** Knowledge because it's witty and about novels, and Unknown because it's about sci-fi. * Cacovida is the third Mental Monster with a Yay variant. ** It was released with Yay Whoodunnit, Spheniletic, Zeuron, and Troak, Dec. 11, 2019. Category:Monsters Category:Instrumentalists Category:Percussionists Category:Triple Elements Category:Mental Monsters Category:Knowledge Category:Unknown Category:Good Category:MSM Rewind Category:Blue Category:White Category:Deer-like monsters Category:Animal-like monsters